Romantic Friendship
by zutara4eva21
Summary: He says he works solo when he pulls a theft, but for someone who is claiming that he seems to be trying to seek attention from a certain teen titan.
1. Chapter 1

"Thief!" yelled an overweight security guard who held a half peeled orange in one hand and a blinding flash light in the other. My eyes squinted in an attempt to see better, but the light was hitting me directly in the eyes. _'Damn security'_ I thought as I leap up towards a metal beam to get away from him. It sort of worked. I got away from the guy, but not the bright light of his flash light. "Stop!" he yells up to me.

I watch him drop his orange and reach to the side of his belt. Instead of waiting to see what he was getting I chose the time to get away. It wasn't like he was able to stop me. I hear his faint shouting as I jump through the X-shaped hole in the ceiling. I got what I wanted, no point in sticking around.

On the roof of the bank it was quiet with the exception of the wind blowing. My suit prevents the cold air from affecting me even when the fabric looks thin. I didn't leave right away. Instead I stood still watching the lights of the city.

My ears pick up the sound of police sirens nearing the bank. _'Security man invited friends'_ it was a nice attempt, but a worthless one. I choose to leave before things became ugly, but right before I could teleport my hand is hit with a birdarang.

"Don't move" he speaks with a hard tone as he appears in front of me. I look at his right hand that is holding another birdarang.

"I was wondering when you would show up" the rest of his team are beside him within seconds, all ready for when I choose to make my move. A small chuckle escapes me but I don't let it last. I study each member to see what I am up against even if this wasn't my first time fighting them.

The green skinned one was in the form of a cheetah, fast on its feet that held sharp claws and teeth that he made sure to be showing, the cyborg had his right arm aiming right at me with a sonic cannon in place of his hand, the gloomy dark chick who wore her purple hood to hide her eyes was floating above the cheetah, but I didn't put it past myself that she wasn't prepared to fight, and last was the alien chick who was also hovering with her starbolts at the ready.

Without me giving any warning I threw the first move by pointing both my palms at the team to release multiple adhesive restraints and a constrictive restraints. With no surprise Robin leapt out of the way, but the green skinned cheetah got caught mid-leap in an adhesive restraint causing the force of impact to throw him back into the gloomy chick.

My constrictive restraint made contact with the cyborg's cannon; covering the opening. The other one hit the alien chick on the face. It stopped her from speaking, but not from shooting her starbolts my way. I'm glad I am acrobatic, because I had to avoid a few of her shot before I had the chance to take aim.

With another jump to avoid a hit I flip over to get the girl in my view and fire an electric X her way. With her speed coming towards me she wasn't able to avoid my attack. I couldn't enjoy my victory though since Robin was right there with his bo staff swinging at me.

"Can't a guy catch his breath?" I ask him sarcastically while dodging each swing. My left hand quickly grabs a few shuriken from my belt as I am jumping back from Robin. With one more jump back I take the distance I left between us as a chance to throw my attack. At least five shuriken where thrown his way, but he uses his staff to block each one.

"Why are you here?" he stands tall in my view with a displeased look on his face. I copy his stance, but I don't let my guard down.

"It's a bank so it should give my motive away" My eyes catch red and blue lights off the city buildings before noticing the others have gotten out of my attacks. "This seems familiar" I'm referring to the beginning, because I was once again faced with all of the titans. "I'm sorry to disappoint you kiddies, but I had my fun" before anything else happened I hit my power belt to teleport.

* * *

><p>"He has gotten away!" I speak with surprise even though it wasn't my first time seeing him teleport. It happens so fast though that it always gets me.<p>

"I know." Robin speaks with distaste. I look over to him to see he has put away his staff, but held a deep frown on his face. I couldn't hold back my disappointment either and mimic his frown. Robin looks up to me holding my stare. "Are you okay?" I give a slight nod.

"It was a low shock" I give him a reassuring smile, but truthfully I did have small pains running through my body. Nothing that could slow me down though.

"The damn guy jammed my cannon" I hear cyborg speak with annoyance as he stands beside me.

"At least you weren't stuck to Beast boy" Raven chimes in with her own annoyed tone.

"I told you I was sorry!" he stumbles over with an attempt to brush the last of the dust off him, causing him to bang into Raven. "Heh, sorry" his voice dies down with fear when he gets Raven's glare.

"Let's head back to the tower" Robin turns his back to everyone before anyone could say anything and takes off. We all follow. Me, Raven, and Beast boy, in the form of an eagle, flying. Robin and Cyborg driving their wheels.

As I am flying I keep my eyes open for the Red-X guy as I believe everyone else is doing too. I doubt he was far and for a brief second I thought I saw a blurred figure of him by the pizzeria. I knew I should have said something to the others, but I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't trying to protect the man, he was a criminal, but everyone needed to relax. Cyborg's sonic cannon was jammed, I was a little sore, and Robin was already worked up as it was. _'We'll probably run into him again soon, anyways'_ I think as I see the tower a few feet away.

* * *

><p>My first attempt in writing a Teen Titans fanfiction.<p>

I love red-x and when he said the only crime here was him and starfire haven't gone on a date I shirked like a little girl. My favorite part.

Let me know what you think of this!


	2. Chapter 2

Air escapes from between my lips when I roll my shoulders to ease the muscles. The fight took a toll on my body, but not mine alone. I look over to the couch to see beast boy and cyborg resting mostly. Beast boy had his head thrown back with his eyes closed and cyborg was tinkering with his arm to get the last remaining evidence of Red-X out. They did not speak out loud of pain with their bodies, but I could not be the only one sore.

Raven retreated to her room when we got into the tower without a word as so did Robin, but I doubt he was resting. Robin was tense for another reason and it had me worried. I tried talking with him, though it was difficult with a door blocking you from truly reaching him. Eventually he told me to "go away" and that "he was busy." Now I stood watching the two guys on the couch.

"Starfire!" I blink quickly a few times when hearing my name and focus on beast boy who I assumed was calling me. My head tilts to the side trying to confirm if it was him. "Are you back from where ever you went to?" His head was still thrown back, but his eyes were glued to me. I wonder if I looked upside down to him.

"I never left" I respond with a little confusion. I see him roll his eyes.

"Your mind was somewhere else though" With another blink or two he has flipped over the couch and was now standing in front of me. My hands quickly shoot forward against his chest when I see him stumbling with the ungraceful landing. "Thought I nailed the landing" amusement tones his voice when he is finally standing tall. "You're worried about Robin." It wasn't a question, so I gave a nod of my head.

"I wish he would relax" my eyes move to the doorway in hopes to see him come through. Nothing. I look down at the floor instead of beast boy trying to come up with a way to get Robin out. Every idea that popped up was shot down with a problem and that problem was Robin.

"Man next time I see that Red-X guy I am blowing him to another planet!" we both glance in surprise to cyborg who threw the screwdriver he was using away from him in disgust. "I'm lucky I was able to get the last of the red goo out of my cannon," he switches from his arm to the cannon and back a couple of times until satisfied. "I thought I was going to have to take the whole thing apart."

"I am happy for you Cyborg!" my smile was truthful, because I was happy he was okay, but it felt fake as well, because I knew I wasn't fully happy.

"You know all that has happened has gotten me starved!" the mentioning started my stomach to make the groaning sound. "I can see I am not the only one either." Beast boy winks at me before turning back to Cyborg. "What do you say we head out for a pizza?"

"I can eat a whole pie I am so hungry!" Cyborg chimes in while jumping up from the couch.

"I can eat two!" Beast boy holds out a peace sign in front of Cyborg, but he just pushes his hand away from his face with a bigger grin.

"You're on!" I couldn't hold the giggling back as I watched the two who were now seeing who can hold their stare the longest. A bigger grin spread across my face when I thought of this being perfect to get Robin out of the room.

"This is a glorious plan!" the two men look over in surprise from my sudden outburst, but I ignore them and fly to where Robin was cooped up. "Robin! Robin!" My hope seemed to be over flowing as I grew closer to his door and the smile was now hurting my face as I stood in front. Three quick knocks on the door and I hear his voice.

"Who is it?" I did not take it personal when he had the snappy tone.

"It is your friend Starfire," I begin with joy. "I, Beast boy, and Cyborg are hungry and decided to go to get pizza. Please join us!"

"I am busy." It was a quick and sharp response that bought a flinch out of me with a frown forming on my face.

"You must be hungry, please-,"

"Starfire, Red-X is out there probably getting ready to pull another crime and I know nothing. I am busy" My jaw clenches tight, holding the tears back. _'It is not his fault, he is busy being a superhero'_ I tell myself. _'That is all we are…to him'_ the thought was more depressing then it was supposed to be and my mood for pizza has died with my happiness.

"Star are you coming!" I hear Beast boy call from the room I left him in with Cyborg.

"Yes I am going to ask Raven first" my eyes stay on Robin's door though.

"Do not bother," I turn my head to the low, but annoyed voice. "All the yelling around here is disrupting my meditation."

"Then maybe you would like to come?" She shakes her head in response.

"With you three gone maybe I can get a chance to actually meditate." Without having a chance to say anything Raven turns to head back down the hall to her room. My eyes move back to Robin's door before giving up. _'Shouldn't keep the two waiting any longer'_

"I thought you got lost" I see Cyborg standing next to Beast boy.

"Why would I get lost?" They both ignore the question and turn around.

"Let's get going before my stomach eats itself" I nod at Cyborg statement and follow both men out the tower.

* * *

><p>'<em>Should have gone shopping when I had the chance' <em>If annoyance was measured to a point, mine was way over it. Besides the line being long and the cashiers being slow the screaming child in front of me was my breaking point. _'I should have stolen a pizza!'_ I shake my head at the irony. I knew I could still do it, but without my disguise it was a chance I did not want to take.

I stare at the little child who was now grabbing at his mother's skirt with ear piercing wails. The poor woman had one hand holding the waistband so it wasn't tugged down while she unsuccessfully tried to calm her son down with soothing words.

"Finally!" My eyes widen at the familiar voice as my ears perk up. _'I guess it is a good idea I chose to behave'_ I think as my eyes land on three teen titans. I stay glued to the three who were walking up the stairs to the outside seating with the green animal shifter holding four boxes. _'Lucky me, dinner is ready' _

It was not hard spotting the three, seeing it difficult to miss a cyborg and green skin boy, but my eyes watch as the alien girl grabs three slices with unknown things on top. _'Someone is hungry'. _My stomach grumbles loud to remind me she was not the only one.

Instead of wasting time in trying to figure out a plan I continue forward towards the titan's table, pleased when I see the two men begin an eating contest.

"Hello there" I try for my best smile, but seeing how I do not do that often it felt like a fail. The girl looks up with surprise as does the two men who pause mid bite at what I assumed was their third slice. I clear my throat quickly before continuing. "I couldn't help noticing that you were eating alone" I had to stop myself from gagging at that line _'I watch too many movies'_.

"I am not alone" she points out as her eyes look over to her two companions. She had a point. I study the two next to while thinking up a way to sit down and eat with them.

"Yes I can see that," without being invited I take the empty seat next to her, which I didn't have a choice seeing how there were only four seat with three already being occupied. "But it looked to me like these two were busy with an eating contest?" She nods then lets a smile spread across her face, taking me by surprise.

"My name is Starfire," she points the pizza that now had cheese sliding off at her. "This is Beast boy," the pizza swings to the green skinned boy, before going to the cyborg. "And that is Cyborg" I nod my head not truly caring. "What is your name?"

"The name is Xavier sweetie" I know it is risky for me to give my real name, but how could she know I was Red-X? Without thinking I take a slice of pizza from the box that was opened besides her. My stomach growls in anticipation to what it knows was coming, but that feeling died fast when I took a bite of the pizza.

My hand shoots to cover my mouth to stop whatever wanted to come up and that took a lot of effort. I could feel tears wanting to come up and down the pizza in silent disgust.

"What is on this?" I ask trying to hide my appalled tone.

"Mustard" she takes a happy bite to show how much she loved it. _'I guess I don't have to worry about being hungry' _

"I win!" I look over to see Cyborg sticking his tongue out at Beast boy who looked ready to throw up.

"The only reason you won was because I got sick watching you stuff your face with meat" Beast boy responds back to a gleeful cyborg.

"Meat builds muscles baby!" I shut the two arguing out as I bought my attention back to Starfire.

"It's been a pleasure, but I have to leave" she doesn't pause from her new slice to say good-bye. "Hopefully we will run into each other again," I could not tell if she was hearing what I was saying, but I did have to go, I had money to sort out. "I have a feeling it will be soon" The last part was mostly to myself, but I thought I caught a glimpse of confusing on her face. Instead of seeing if I was right I continue forward towards the stairs of the pizzeria.

When I knew I was a good distance away I lift the hem of my black t-shirt up enough to expose my belt while at the same time clicking the X to teleport away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it had been awhile, but I have been busy!<strong>

**I have not forgotten though!**

**I love you guys and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Man I should not have eaten all that pizza!" Beast boy cried out to the empty halls of the titan tower with the exception of me and Cyborg.

"The pizza was fine," Cyborg speaks up, cutting off Beast boys groaning. "It's the white gunk you had on your slices that got you" I feel the smirk on my face at the second argument of their food choices starts. I think to myself that they should have chosen mustard, because nothing is better than the glorious yellow liquid. Then again they always seemed to agree on how mine is the bad choice.

Their voices were still audible to my ears as I moved away from the two towards my room. The whole day was tiring, most of my energy going towards my worrying over Robin. Every time he is focus on figuring things out it gets out of hand to where the team is not of concern to him at the moment. It is all about the criminals. _'Slade and Red X'._

All thoughts in my mind were silenced when I saw Robins door open. Before leaving for pizza it was locked with no way of gaining access to him. Situations were running wild in my head of what may be happening. I speed over towards Raven's room my chaotic mind jumping back and forth to different possibilities.

My hand automatically started to bang on her door before I started to call out her name. Within seconds her door slams open with her psionic abilities surrounding her with such anger that I back a few feet. With all the anger being easily seen her voice stunned me.

"This better be good." She was forcing herself to be calm by speaking her word through her teeth.

"Do you know where Robin is?"

"Do I look like his babysitter?" before I was able to get a word out I was faced with her door. The question I was about to ask was turned into an exhale of air. _'Oh, where could Robin run off to?'_

The sense of being watched ran through me as I turned to face what it was. Cyborg and Beast boy. Both staring at me with what looked to be concern.

"Hey Star is everything alright?" Cyborg asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, we heard banging going on over here" Beast boy finished.

"I do not know where Robin is and I have the bad feeling running through me" Opening up I hoped they would be able to give me an answer. The look of confusion and unknowing on their face bought doubt in me. How would they know since they went out with me?

"If you are really concerned for him then call him on his communicator" all eyes turned over to see Raven standing in her doorway. She did not look pleased with being disrupted again, but I was happy for the brilliant idea.

"He turned it off" my head shot over to see Cyborg messing around with his communicator that was built into his arm. _'Why would he turn it off?'_ I thought.

"What would make him turn it off?" Beast boy asked the question at the same time I was thinking it.

"Ever since the conflict with the Red X dude he has been focused on figuring out who he is" Cyborg answered what everyone already knew.

"Then we need to look for him" I ordered with determination. No one argued back with the command. Everyone rushed to start the search for Robin. Me and Raven flying and Cyborg with Beast boy driving his car.

Within the city walls I was starting to realize for the first time how big it was. There was so many places he could be and who was to say he was within the city.

"Hey Star," I reach for my communicator when hearing Cyborg calling through it. "I think it would cover more ground if we split up." It was a good idea. Beast boy could shift into many forms that could cover more then we could, Raven flying over a different part of the city then me would be a big help as well, and Cyborg covering the ground while still trying to track Robin on his communicator made finding Robin more of a possibility. "I agree." I did not have to speak the plan with Raven as I watched her fly away from me. "Please be alright Robin."

* * *

><p>The blaring alarms made it hard for my mind to remember my next move. They were usually easy to ignore from constantly having to hear them when on the job, but these were unnecessarily loud. If I had the time I would dismantle the alarm, but running into a certain group was not on my list today.<p>

"Oh where could the xenothium be?" the power source was in plain sight, the defense wasn't difficult to guess either. "It's like they aren't even trying anymore" I saw the random jump of sparks shooting around the tubes as a shield. With a quick toss of an explosive x I leap back to avoid the explosion.

"Losing your touch Red X?"

"I admit it wasn't subtle, but it did get what I needed" I see Robin blocking my way out with his staff at the ready. "Did you lose the rest of your teammates or are they waiting outside?" the question hit Robin in a way that made him more uneasy. I could tell from his stance that tonight would be a different fight then the others. His feet were shaking a bit as if at the ready to go after me and his grip on the staff wasn't as controlled.

"It doesn't matter where they are" if only he could see my smirk through my mask.

"Going solo, kid?" tonight's fight was not going to be about getting the xenothium back. "I have to go plan my next move so if you would kindly step away-,"

"Who are you?" I was able to dodge his staff swinging at me easily, but when he began throwing his birdarangs in a combination it caused a little more effort on my part to stay balanced while trying not to drop the tube.

"I thought we went through the reason for a mask?" the kid was not showing a break in his attacks. I was avoiding his weapons, but soon I was deflecting his punches. He stopped throwing the shurikens, but his staff was still a choice he alternated with his fist. "Whoa kid I only have one hand at the moment why not give me a break?" as I spoke I prepared myself with my wrist-mounted blade to block the staff again while pushing myself further away from him. The distance was enough for me to shoot an adhesive attack.

"Ah!"

"You are too determined to catch me that you are losing your own touch" he didn't seem to want to listen to what I had to say and I did not want to stick around anymore. "It was fun catching up, kid."

* * *

><p>"Anything?" I speak for everyone to hear. I was panicking more when minutes were going by without anything.<p>

"No." all three spoke one after another. It seemed like the whole city was searched with no luck and to explore further was hard to determine where to start. I scanned the heads of each person walking the streets and examined each motorcycle that roared by. Disappointment was filling me up when I caught something on the roof a building.

Without thinking if I should contact the others to meet me I went right towards it. What if it was a lead and was planning to vanish?

"Damn belt always needing a power source" the voice was easy to guess who it was. Starbolts at the ready I wasted no time in preventing his leaving. "Hey there cutie." He was messing with his belt and a tube. "Kind of caught me at a bad time."

"Where is Robin?"

"Ouch, bringing up another mans name?"

"If you wish not to be hit you will speak of his whereabouts" I pointed my right arm at him to show no kidding was going on.

"I hate to burst your bubble cutie, but I do not know" I did not feel threatened with him. He was not showing any sign of preparing to attack.

"Hey Starfire there is commotion going on in the laboratory about xenothium being stolen" I hear Cyborgs voice speak through my communicator. I shot my eyes to the tube that Red X held.

"Was Robin there?" I asked the man in front of me.

"So tied up on him that you look past me?" it was true that he did steal a dangerous chemical, but if Robin was there then I needed to know.

"Did you hurt him?" I was ready to shoot at him and I saw he put up a defensive stance knowing that the circumstance now changed.

"I got what I needed there," he began speaking as he fiddled with his belt. "There was no reason to waste my time." I didn't stick around to hear what else he had to say. That was enough for me to believe Robin was there.

* * *

><p>"Here I was hoping we would have more time to catch up" I spoke, but she flew away faster than I ever seen her go. "This is why I look out for myself, cutie" I mumbled while I finished up with putting the rest of the xenothium into the belt.<p>

* * *

><p>HEY THERE EVERYONE. FIRST HAPPY NEW YEARS!<p>

SECOND TO START OFF THE NEW YEARS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU!

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT

LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL INTRESTED IN THIS STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

"Fighting Red X twice in one day?" Cyborg started on Robin once everyone stepped into the titans' tower. "Without giving a hint to the team of what was going on?" Everyone stayed quiet as Robin tried to step around him with no success.

When I got to the highly secured tech company at the city's south end that was further down from where I ran into Red X, Cyborg and Beast boy were already helping Robin to his feet after freeing him from Red X's attack. I asked him if he was okay, but Robin refused to respond to my question so everything was quiet on the way back home. I guess the quietness got to Cyborg and he wanted answers.

"Are you sore?" I tried cutting into Cyborg's interrogation in hopes to lessen the tension. "Did he hurt you?" I was hoping time would have relaxed Robin, but it seemed to have done the opposite.

"I almost had him" was mumbled angrily under Robin's breath. I did not understand how he could be so tied up on figuring out Red X's identity. When I bumped into Red X on the search for Robin I was not feeling threatened of him. I was so worried on what happened to Robin to be.

"Red X does not seem to be that bad of a guy," I started quietly before noticing everyone's eyes were now on me, including Robin's. "I mean he has pulled wrong crimes that should not go unnoticed, but he does not look to want to hurt anyone." I wish I knew how to make this sound understandable, because the confusion on their faces did not leave. "At least he did not try to hurt me when I ran into him tonight." Then again he was looking a little dismantled when I did run into him.

"You ran into Red X?" I heard Robin's stern voice grow with each word. When I actually look at him I saw he was taking steps towards me.

"Y-yes," I found the word quickly trying to understand why he seemed so angry at me. I was only worried for him. "He was struggling with his belt," she pointed to her own to get the point across. "I questioned him about knowing Robin's whereabouts"

"He was unable to escape and you just ignored that?" Robin was right in front of me with his eyes staring into mine. I did not know what to do in this situation. He was clearly furious with me and I was scared of it.

"Lay off her Robin" I heard Cyborgs voice cut through the irritation I was feeling from him.

"Yeah dude," Beast boy pitched in. "She was only concerned about you." The distance between us increased as Robin turned away from me. A breath of air escaped me that I was not aware of holding. I have seen Robin angry before, but to have it all towards me was unnerving.

"I do not want anyone to bother me." It was a clear order from the leader of the team. We were useless unless we bought him closer to either Red X or Slade. Though at the moment he seemed more worried about Red X.

"Why must he be alone to figure out who he is? Are we not a team?" it was meant to be thought out, but I wanted to be comforted in knowing we were not useless anymore.

"His suit got stolen from him," I heard Raven speak. "He wants to figure out who was capable of stealing and using the suit" before I was able to give my input on her statement she was already heading to the hall towards her room.

"Star, why not go get some sleep?" Cyborg spoke as he stood next to me.

"Yeah Starfire," I turned to hear what Beast Boy wanted to say. "This day has just been one crazy mess and I doubt it will calm down tomorrow" I gave a nod of my head in agreement to what was being said. Instead of saying anything I flew away from the two who I heard turn the TV on. _'So much for going to sleep'_ I thought with a little humor.

How was one supposed to sleep anyways? Robin went back and locked himself in his room again. What if he decided to leave again and gets into trouble? I stop in front of his door tempted to knock on it, but knowing better. _'He will just brush me off'_ my frown deepened at the thought.

"Oh, how am I supposed to sleep?" I ask myself out loud. Hovering in front of my own room door I think if going for fresh air would be a good choice. I was afraid to not be here and have Robin leave again. Then I was also hurt about how he acted towards me. I know I should not have taken it personally. It was not the first time seeing him so caught up in something. "Or someone" I say out loud to my own thought, but this time it was different it was like he was truly not here mentally.

In the end I chose to go out in the cool night to breath in fresh air while flying around the city. The lights were actually pretty with different colors from the signs of buildings. The people were walking around, not as many as in the daytime, but they were still around as were the vehicles on the streets.

My eyes were occupied with the night life that was going on, but my mind was wishing I had my friends to enjoy it with. My sadness was cut short when I focused on a man that seemed to be having trouble. Flying down I stand in front of the skinny man who wore ripped and dirty jeans with a wrinkled up hoodie and messy green hair.

"Good night sir," I began as I watched him hold himself up with the buildings support. "You seem to be sick and I am here to give assistance to you"

"Whoa," the man spoke with amazement. "Wheredidyoucomefrom" he spoke, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables. I studied his droopy eyes and swaying body for a bit before responding.

"How can I help you?" if he was hurt I did not want to aid in his discomfort.

"W-w-what?" his eyelids were widening and drooping for a bit as if he was trying to focus on something. "You're pretty hot" his words were slurred which made me wonder how bad he was.

"Should I take you to the people with white coats?" I remember visiting once to a big building that Robin told me was a place where people got help when sick or hurt.

"You can take me to your place"

"I do not see how that would help?"

"He is drunk" I heard another voice from behind. I quickly swirled around to find myself face to face with Red X. He stood tall and close to me with a stiff stance. "He doesn't need any help from you, cutie"

"S-she is a hutie" the guy who was now full body against the wall slurred happily. Why was he hugging the wall?

"What does that mean?" I ask Red X. I never heard the word "drunk" before so I was not familiar with the injury.

"It means he just needs to sleep it off" Red X walked around me over to the man who eyes seemed to have trouble staying opened. Maybe he was tired.

"I don't wing thats way, ude" the poor guy was having trouble pronouncing words that I was just getting more worried.

"Why don't you take off and I'll take care of him?" The offer shocked me and made me suspicious. He was still a criminal which made him automatically untrustworthy, but he did not look to want to hurt anyone.

"How do I know you will not harm the man?"

"He is just a waste of my time," Red X spoke. I watched as he reached into the man's hoodie pocket. My stance changed readying to protect the guy from Red X. "Calm down, cutie," Red X spoke in a rush as he held out a cell phone.

"Return what is his now" I held my voice strong while my eyes glowed.

"Sweet…eyes" the stranger laughed before focusing on Red X. "I have the shame phone!"

"Let's go cutie," Red X placed the item back into the guy's hoodie pocket before turning towards me. "Unless you want to stay?"

"We cannot just leave the man." I kept my eyes on the guy who though now looked to be turning green.

"Don't worry about him," Red X began as he started to rush off. "I called someone to pick him up." His voice was disappearing as he continued to move away. My mind contemplated what to do, but when I saw flashing lights I decided it was time to go.

I don't know why I followed the thief to the top of a tall apartment building, but my body went on auto. When I became aware of where and who I was with I was already sitting on the ledge staring down at the city.

"Three times in one night?" I heard Red X speak from behind. "Must be fate, cutie." My eyes glanced to my right when I saw movement. He sat down next to me as if he was a friend and not a villain. The thought bought anger to course through me before I quickly flew in front of his view with my star bolt pointing at him.

"Whoa, I didn't even do anything, yet" he had his hands in the air, but it was obvious he was mocking me.

"It is all because of you that Robin is the way he is!"

"I didn't even make a scratch on the kid in our last fight," he started as his hands went down to his side. "If anything you should feel bad for me." I relaxed my arm but I did not move away from him. Instead I focused to the area where I would see he eyes if not for the mask.

"Why are you acting like a friend?" his motives were not clear to me. Most of the things this guy did were not clear. He stole like a normal criminal, but he seemed to not want to hurt anyone unlike other criminals we have faced. "You are not like the others that run around town." My thoughts were not able to stay silent. I wanted to know. I did not want the quietness.

"Listen cutie," he began with seriousness. "I have only one motive and that is to look out for number one. Me."

"Why must you go around and do bad deeds?" he could still look out for himself without breaking the rules. "You do not seem to want to harm anyone."

"I don't look at what I do as doing bad. It's an easy way to gain the things I need. Besides I'm not all that bad." I was about to open my mouth but before I could he suddenly shot to his feet. I quickly put my hands out to rest on his chest to prevent his fall. "Look at you trying to make a move" I heard him let out quick laugh.

"I-I was not making the move!" I began uncomfortable at his statement. "I was only stopping your fall" I finished with a little irritation to my tone.

"Thanks for the concern," I picked up that there was going to be more to his sentence. "Though I am curious at why you are interrogating me so much?"

"I am not a fan of the -," I broke the sentence quickly. Why should he know what my reason was? It was just an accident that we ran into each other again. There was no meaning for me to follow him to the top of the building. "But I did anyways" I whispered to myself.

"Tell me or not I really do not care," he shrugged while hopping off the ledge as he moved his head around in search for something. "So, are the other titans waiting in the shadows to jump me?" my frown deepened at his words. The first image to pop into my mind was Robin's. He was always the first to come to mind before the rest.

"I do not care for them at the moment" my eyes widened at what I said before I shook my head. "Of course I care for them." I slowly floated down onto the ledge while getting my thoughts straight. "They are dearest to me" memories of all the good times flashed through my mind bringing a smile to my face. "They are my friends. My family."

"It seems like you are figuring things out on your own," his voice rang from behind. "What is in need of figuring out I'm at a lost." Red X turned his back to the alien girl while getting ready to teleport.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I just do not know how to be Robin's girlfriend!" the sudden outburst bought me to a halt to where my finger was brushing the button on my belt. "I want him to know I am there to help."<p>

"I knew you two had something going on, but did not think you made it official" I turned around to see the girl had her arms crossed while eyeing the sky. Her back was to me and I doubted she heard.

"I know Raven is his girlfriend as well and I am certain her, like everyone else, is worried as well" The sentence she spoke caught me off guard.

"I think you are confused with what girlfriend means on this planet, cutie" I watched as she spun around to look at me with what I could read as frustration.

"I went through this once with Robin when we were stranded on a planet" she held up a finger to represent one while her other hand laid on her hip. "I may not be from this planet, but I do get somethings"

"As long as you understand," to argue with the chick would be a waste of my time and energy. Besides I had other things that required my energy that were more important. "Just know that a girlfriend on this planet usually shows her affection to the guy by holding hands, kissing or other ways" if only she could see me wink. Before sticking around to hear her questions I teleported out.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked myself as the surprise from him vanishing wore off. I looked around the building's roof before flying off. It was late and who knew maybe the others were worried about my absence. The thought of my team bought what Red X said back. _'Robin and I have held hands before like when I help him fly'_ I thought. _'Sometimes I hold his arm, but there have been times that our hands have been linked.'_ My thoughts continued to what else Red X has said. _'I have also kissed him when we first met to be able to speak their language,'_ confusion ran wild in my mind. _'And I do not know what the "other way" means' _a frustrated groan escaped my lips as my eyes focused on the tower that I was closing in on. _'From what I can make use of what Red X said I am Robin's girlfriend.'_

"I am a girl who is his friend" I smiled to myself while flying over the water.

* * *

><p>This was a difficult chapter for me…I was so stuck on this one…did not know how to continue it, but I believe I nailed.<p>

When I type it I try to imagine the scene playing in my mind with the character's actual voice speaking.

I hope people are still reading this.

Right?

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

As I got closer to the titan tower I could tell that everyone must have gone to bed due to the tower being so dark. Concern of Cyborg putting the security on went through my mind and how to get inside if that was the case. I hovered a few feet away from the building knowing if the security was on being too close could set it off.

"I do not know what to do" I whispered to myself. Should I take a risk and continue on with knowing the alarm will go off and wake everyone? Waking my friends up was something I wanted to avoid. One night outside should not be too bad.

It was my own fault sneaking out to get fresh air. No one in the tower would have known I was planning to leave. _'Like what Robin did' _I thought. His name bought worry to my thoughts wondering if the security could possibly be down because he has left again. That was the reason why I did not want to go for fresh air in case he chose to.

"Oh, what if he left again?" I quickly flew around the tower to where his room would be. I was greeted with darkness from his window. The worried feeling did not go away, because that did not mean anything. I looked over to my side when something blowing in the wind caught my eye.

The familiar pink curtain was blowing out of the window with the light breeze. The memory of leaving from my window and not closing it came crashing in. There was no way the security could be on if my window was opened. It would have automatically set the alarms off. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I flew into my room.

It was dark and silent as it should be when everyone was asleep, but then I did not understand the shiver running up my spine. My eyes scanned over my room to see everything was in place. A smile spread across my face when I saw my little bumgorf lying on my bed with a smile on his face.

I was tempted to lay in bed next to my silkie, but at the moment I was restless. I had to know if Robin was still in the tower. _'And if he isn't?'_ my mind questioned as I quietly flew to my bedroom door. Should I wake my teammates up? Go looking on my own? He could have gone out like I did for fresh air. There were so many possibilities to go through, but in the end it all mattered if he was here. What if he was just sleeping? Then a knock on his door may not wake him up. I laughed at that thought. Robin was not a heavy sleeper. His guard was still up even when he is sleeping.

Everything in my mind silenced when I was face to face with his door. The black rectangle was somewhat unapproachable to me from past experience. I was afraid of being rejected again by Robin. Afraid to have to hear that I was not needed by him. With everything so quiet I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and start to feel sweat coming down my forehead as my right fist hovered a few feet away from making contact to the door.

"Starfire." The pounding in my chest turned into a jump when my name was suddenly spoken through the eerie quietness of the tower. I quickly spun around to see Robin standing in the hallway a few feet away with a stiff stance and a serious expression on his face.

"Hi Robin" my voice was weak. I watched the way his lips frowned deeper and his eyes narrowed more before taking a step closer to me. "Um," I wanted to say something fast before hearing his anger. "I could not sleep so I decided to grab a snack from the kitchen" _'why could I not speak the truth?' _I thought in shock when the words poured out of my mouth.

"Liar." Flew fast out of his mouth with such coldness I did a little jump. Was he going to yell at me? I was actually scared to face his yelling alone without having any of my teammates around to help me. When Robin was standing right in front of me with his eyes staring hard into mine I had no doubt he couldn't hear my heartbeat. "Why weren't you here?" the coldness in his voice seemed to have melted a bit, but my nervousness did not. _'Does he know I ran into Red X again?'_

"I wanted to get some fresh air-," I stopped before giving a reason. I went out for air because of him. It was unnerving getting all his anger thrown at me. I could not look into his eyes while thinking of the reason for it. It hurt.

"Starfire," his strong tone turned soft which bought me to look up at him again. Instead of holding a frown of disapproval he held one of sadness as did his eyes. "I came to your room to talk to you, but when I saw you were not there so many scenarios where bouncing around in my head-," I waited to hear the rest since there seemed to be more. "I-I got so worried because you did not mention leaving." My mouth opened to speak then quickly snapped shut in surprise when his arms wrapped around me. "You did not even have your communicator on" my eyes widen in shock at the realization. I did not even notice I left it here.

"Robin I am sorry for giving you the worries" his arms unwrapped as I spoke. "I just wanted to gaze at the stars for a little bit" a smile formed onto his mouth before turning upside down again. I heard a light sigh escape his lips as he looked away to the right staring at the wall.

"Listen Starfire," he began as he turned again to look at me. "I'm sorry about before. About yelling at you." I could not hide the smile on my face. "I just-,"

"You do not have to explain yourself to me," I cut in because he looked to be struggling to explain his reason. _'I'm just happy to know you are not mad at me anymore'. _"I just do not want you to forget we are a team, all of us." The smile from before came back onto Robins face.

"Thank you Starfire," he started to walk around me to be able to get to his bedroom door. "It's getting late." I understood what he was saying and I did feel the tiredness start to hit me.

"Good night Robin" I spoke with a true smile on my face as he gave a slight nod.

"Good night." Turning around I headed back to my room and when the door to my room shut fully behind me I let my smile turn to a frown.

"I'm glad you are not mad at me anymore" I whispered while flying to my bed not caring about changing my clothes. _'But if you knew who I was I bet you still would be' _I crawled under my sheet being careful not to disturb silkie.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER…<p>

YEAH I KNOW IT TOOK A WHILE, BUT IVE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY

I HAVENT FORGOTTEN THIS THOUGH

I HOPE YOU HAVENT EITHER!

PLEASE REVIEW 3


	6. Chapter 6

"Mumbo Jumbo!" retaliated Mumbo as he quickly turned his attention back to running away from the teen titans. His words bought a pile of cards to fly out of his hat towards the trailing five causing them to rush right into it.

"Ah!" I screeched in shock from flying into numerous small plastic rectangles before halting. My arm protected my face from the flying cards as they continued to smack into me at alarming speed before suddenly stopping at once. "I do not like when he does that" I spoke while I landed in between Robin and Cyborg. I could see that I received a few scratches on my arms from the cards, but nothing that was going to stop me from helping my team.

"Same here" Raven chimed in as she moved her cloak from her face that she used to protect her from the attack.

"We need to keep moving" Robin ordered as he started to run ahead with us quickly following. When I woke up this morning everything seemed to be peaceful. Everyone was up in the living room doing their own thing with no problem. Raven was reading on the couch with little irritation from Beast Boy and Cyborg who were arguing because of a video game and Robin was in the kitchen making a sandwich for himself. That was what made me cheerful. Robin was out of his room and part of the group.

"Man this guy really annoys me with his magic!" Beast Boy complained as he ran next to Robin in the form of a cheetah. "I still will not forget the time he turned me into a lamp!"

"Hey, at least you were not a bear in a pink tutu!" Cyborg yelled over to Beast Boy. I laughed at the two who always bought humor to me. Even in a situation where we were after a criminal they still did not stop. I guess not everything could stay peaceful though. We got the alert that a bank was getting robbed a few minutes after Robin sat down to enjoy his food.

My first thought was that it was Red X and so was Robin's I assumed with the way he was acting. I was relieved to know it was Mumbo in a way so Robin was able to not focus on Red X. A break from him was a relief for this team. We were actually working together to catch this criminal like we would always do. _'With Red X, Robin seems to have in mind that he is the only one that can catch him' _I thought with a tint of sadness. I bought my focus back to what we were doing as we rounded another corner with a sudden pause.

"A dead end?" I questioned with confusion. We were hot on Mumbo's trail that there was no way he could have given us the slip that fast.

"Dude, where did he go?" Beast Boy complained as he shifted out of his cheetah form.

"He has to be here somewhere" Robin growled as he scanned the area.

"Abracadabra!" the familiar voice bounced off the wall of the buildings, but the person behind the voice was not to be seen. A presence behind us had the team turning suddenly to be face to face with animated mailboxes.

"Dude, seriously?" Beast Boy groaned as he turned into an elephant and charged towards them. The sound of hitting metal echoed through the narrow space as letters littered everywhere. Raven took control of the other mailbox that jumped out of the way by causing it to explode, sending more mail to scatter.

"Over there!" Robin pointed up the brick wall of one of the buildings that surrounded us. Mumbo was running on the ledge with the bag of money tightly in his grasp letting out a chuckle. I and Raven did not hesitate as I grabbed Robin and she took Cyborg up to the top. I glanced to my right to see Beast Boy turned into an eagle while he flew beside me. "I had enough of this," Robin spoke as he grabbed one of his birdarang's "Starfire throw me right at him!" I gave a nod of my head in understanding while I picked up speed.

Robin threw his birdarang at the feet of Mumbo causing him to stumble over onto his knees. The bag of money flew over the edge of the building with some of the hundreds flying out though the opening. Before giving the magician a chance to regain footing Robin was over him with his Bo staff as he quickly snatched the wand out of his hand and tossing it to Raven.

"Do I have to go to jail?" A nervous laugh followed as an unamused Robin put away his staff and pulled out his grappler to confine Mumbo's movement.

"Good work team" when standing straight up Robin threw Mumbo over his shoulder before facing everyone. "I'm going to take him to the prison with Raven as the three of you go collect the money that fell" everyone nodded without a word.

* * *

><p>"Why do we get clean up duty?" complained Beast Boy as he crushed a few hundreds in his hand.<p>

"Stop complaining BB," Cyborg spoke as he did his part with picking up the money and holding the bag. "Robin had Mumbo to deal with and Raven was holding the wand so it only made sense for her to go."

"Well I could have held the wand!" a full laugh blew out of Cyborg's mouth as he shoved a few bills into the bag.

"Like trusting you with the wand would be a good idea!"

"Hey, I am capable of holding a plastic stick!" he argued back. "Besides, it does not have to be me that held the wand, Starfire could have. Right Star?" Beast Boy scanned around with his eyes when he did not get a response from the alien. "Hey where did she go?"

"Probably went to get the money that got blown away" Cyborg shrugged without any concern.

* * *

><p>"I wish the wind would stop with its blowing" I moaned while I somewhat successfully got a few hundred dollar bills. As part of being a superhero we had to make sure that no money was left behind so that one it go bought back to the bank it was taken from and two no criminals were able to pocket any of the stolen money that was scattered everywhere.<p>

Anytime I got close to a few of the scattered bills the wind somehow picked up and blew it further from me like it was a game.

"I do not like this game if it is one" I sighed while continuing the chase for the money.

"Having trouble, cutie?" I stop suddenly when I saw a black boot pinning a hundred to the black top. My eyes move up to see Red X staring at me with what I can guess was humor.

"You are not going to have any of this money" I warned with a serious tone.

"I've heard that line before and has that ever stopped me?" he bent down to pick up the hundred. I watched as he straightened up while cradling it between his index finger and middle. "I did not even have to break into a bank to achieve this"

"Give it to me now" I held out my hand so he could place the money in it.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that is not how a criminal works" my eyes widen in shock as I watched him turn his back to me.

"And a superhero works by stopping the criminal" I snapped back while quickly flying in front of him with my starbolts at the ready.

"Good one," he complimented before focusing onto my hands. "Why is it that you always point your starbolts at me no matter what?"

"It is because you are a criminal as you stated before"

"I do recall stating that a few times, but I do not point my weapons at you all the time. In fact I remember helping you out last time we met, cutie" I try my best to suppress the heat that wants to rise to my cheeks as I relax my stance.

"Please, can I have the paper that holds the face of a Ben?" I hear him laugh behind his mask as his grasp tightens around the money.

"If you do something for me, cutie" my eyes narrow at his words as anger run through my skin. How could he possibly think I would help out a criminal? That would be betraying my friends! "We still never went on that date and as I believe I said last time that was a crime. Since you are a superhero, as you have claimed before, you stop crime, right?"

Everything in my mind froze from his words. He wanted to go on a date? From what I remember of that word on this planet it meant going out with someone to do an activity together.

"You are not going to blast me again with your eyes are you?" humor lased his voice.

"Fine I will go on this date" as I heard him chuckling from his last comment it suddenly got quiet as his eyes widened. "But you have to give me the money you have in your hand right now and help me collect the rest that blew away."

* * *

><p>I stared into her green eyes for what seemed to be forever while I tried to read her facial expression. It was hard to tell what the alien girl took as a joke or reality. Sometimes I forgot that joking with her was different then joking with other people, but then that what made her interesting.<p>

A smirk formed behind my mask as I extended my hand out to give her the hundred dollar bill. She gladly accepted it with a genuine smile on her face. _'Damn it'_

"Now you need to help me collect the money"

"Why would I agree to waste my time doing that?" her smile turned into a frown.

"Because you stopped me from collecting the rest which gave the wind time to blow it further away," I looked over her shoulder and around to see that the wind did help the money travel a good distance from where it was previous. "And that was the deal we made if you wanted me to go on this date."

"Would you actually?" I do not think she fully understood the meaning of a date like how she did not understand a lot of earth terms. I could not deny that I was getting a kick out of this though.

"I told you I would if you kept your part"

"Fine then I will help," I kept my eyes firmly on her as I continued my speech. "We will meet tonight at this fair I heard was happening, do you know what I am talking about?" I watch as she gives me nod of her head. Before anything else could be said between the two of us I turn around and quickly move towards the runaway money.

* * *

><p>When the last bill in sight was picked up I look up to see Starfire staring at me with a warm smile on her face. <em>'That damn smile'<em> I thought.

"I thank you for keeping the word you promised to me and I will keep mine" I did not say anything to her. I watched her smile once more before turning with a handful of hundreds and increasing the space between us before I could not see her anymore.

"Way to go smartass" I snickered before punching a close by building. More laughter wanted to escape followed by more anger, but I kept everything in check. "The titans are just getting more interesting" I looked at the area where Starfire disappeared before taking my own leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I have not kept up with updating, but my thoughts never stop on what to write with my fanfiction. Not just with this story, but with my others with which I promise will have updates.<strong>

**It's just hard with college, but this is my last semester before graduating so I've been working hard, plus keeping up with work too.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do know where I am heading with this for the next chapter so it should be up quicker than it usually has been**

**I hope people are still reading this though…Love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey that was my slice!" Beast Boy whined as he watched the last slice of pizza enter the mouth of Cyborg.

"You have to be quicker than that!" Cyborg laughed as he continued to enjoy the slice and Beast Boys misery. My eyes landed onto my own slice of pizza as I contemplated what to say to my team members about going out tonight with Red X.

I knew the mentioning of Red X was not something that I was wanting to bring up, because of how Robin will react, but I did not want to lie to my friends. They would wonder if I just disappeared tonight and I already went through that once with Robin. I did not want to see his sad face again. _'He would be angry if he knew it was Red X'_ I thought with a frown as I placed my slice down.

"Hey Starfire are you okay?" I heard the concern in Robin's voice as I bring my gaze onto him.

"Yes I am okay it just I was feeling the full" I gave a true smile to him as I focused onto everyone else. "Friends I must tell you I am going to be going out tonight" when the words came out I felt my insides start shaking. What if they started asking questions that I could not answer?

"Out? Where are you going?" Cyborg asked as he snatched his paper cup up to take a drink. _'Where?'_ I thought in a panic. _'Calm down he just asked where'_ I tried soothing the panicked voice in my mind. I was not cut out for this. I should just tell them, because I did not like lying to my friends.

I study each one of their faces to try and pick up on their mood, but there was nothing that I could read from them.

"I am going to the carnival that is out tonight," I spoke while thinking of the next thing to say. "Why not join me?" when the words came out a weight was lifted off my chest. I would not feel the guilt of not inviting them. If they wanted to come then Red X would have to deal with it. Maybe the others would see that he was not as bad as he portrayed to be.

"I'm sorry Star, but I have plans to kick BB's butt in the new racing game that came out today" Cyborg nudged Beast Boy with his elbow as he let out a snicker and a wink.

"Yea, like you will get close to beating me!" Beast Boy shoved Cyborg away from him as he shot to his feet knocking over his cup of soda. "I won the last few times we played! I'm undefeated!" he gloated with a smile that reached ear to ear while he stood tall on his stool with his thumb pointed to his chest.

"That's because you cheat!" Cyborg burst, his palms slamming to the table causing the other beverages to shake. Beast Boy glared at Cyborg as he jumped down to be once again sitting.

"Do you have any proof that I cheat?" Beast boy crossed his arms over his chest never breaking eye contact from Cyborg.

"I've caught on with your little tricks BB," Cyborg sat back down as well while pointing his finger to himself. "This time I will win."

"Fine, then let tonight's battle decide who is the champion" they both shook hands in agreement. I was glad that they finished their argument, but sad that they couldn't come along. My attention moved to Raven who shocked me into fright from her death glare towards Beast Boy.

"Is everything okay Raven?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Does it look like everything is okay?" She snapped back as she stood up to where I could see her cloak dripping from Beast Boy's spilled soda.

"Oops." He cringed at the sight while a nervous laugh escaped through his grimace. Raven turned sharply around so her back was to everyone. Her hood flipped up over her head to conceal her face as she walked away from the table.

"I-I am taking you would not want to come along to the carnival?" I stammered while she continued off without hesitation. Feeling a little bummed at the outcome I turned my attention to Robin who was also staring at the spot where Raven once was.

"How about you Robin?" I gave him a big smile in hopes he would say yes. He needed time out from being locked away in the tower. "It will be fun to go to another carnival like last time!" he turned his attention to me and my whole mood went down. Words did not have to be spoken with the look he was giving me. Everything about his facial expression was apologetic.

"You know catching these perps is important," he spoke. "We can't let them run around and cause harm to the town." Like all the other times he has spoken these words I understood. They were the truth when spoken, because we were the superheroes. We stopped the bad from running around.

Sadness filled my heart as I stood up from the table. For some reason it was hard to look at Robin at the moment. I thought we were at an understanding since that time at the tower when he was worried about me, but he still was focused on figuring things out.

"Starfire I didn't-,"

"No." I interrupted. "I understand what our job is to this world, but that is not all we are Robin." My feet left the ground as I hovered a few feet. "We once had fun even when we were protecting the people." I flew away before hearing anything else.

* * *

><p>It was not hard to find the alien chick amongst the crowd of people. Who could miss a tall, fiery red head, and orange skin toned girl? <em>'Not you'<em> the voice in my head chimed in as I headed towards her. With each step I took I got the chance to study her. There was something different about her today than most of the days I have bumped into her. Today she almost looked lost as she stood alone in the crowd where some people would walk by her and stare.

"Hello there cutie" I grinned inside my mask as she turned around with little shock in her eyes.

"Your outfit will have eyes looking over here," she pointed out. "I would not think you would have come here wearing that." A smirk formed on my face as I started to walk forward aware the she was in pursuit.

"You did not think I would show up without my cover?" I questioned her while she was beside me. "The last thing I need is you to know who I truly am so you can go tell chuckles." When I looked over to her I can see confusion written on her face at my nickname for Robin. "Never mind cutie, but together we will turn the heads of people."

A lot of people stared with no shame as we squeezed through the crowd to get to the booths. In all honesty this was terrible for me. My idea of spending my free time did not include going to the carnival where I would be squished between bodies, because people did not know how to move. I don't dislike going to a place where it was populated by a lot of people, it makes it interesting when pulling a theft, but more gets done without a crowd. The only reason I mentioned the carnival was to see what the alien girl's response would be. In truth I thought she would've just laughed at me for the suggestion, but that wasn't who she was and in the end here we were.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do?" I stopped walking as did she while she seemed to be thinking. Everything about her looked sad. The way she held herself, eyes, and mouth all projected feelings other than joy.

When she swung her head to the right I followed with my eyes as she stared at the Ferris wheel that was all lit up with changing colorful lights.

"Okay, let's go." It was obvious she wanted to go on with the way she looked at it so I began to walk towards the giant wheel.

When the lap bar was put into place and the wheel began to move I noticed a little change in the alien girl. Her eyes kind of lit up for a moment as she stared out to the festival to watch the people and booths get smaller as we got higher.

"The last time I was on the spinning wheel was with Robin," she revealed suddenly into the silence. "He had me try this sweet cloud that would melt in your mouth." When I slid my gaze to her she has a real smile on her face as she stared up at the stars. Her eyes were not sad anymore as they sparkled like the stars.

"You mean cotton candy?" venom laced my words while I bought my attention back to the carnival's ground while we went around again.

"Yes!" so much excitement was projected in her voice that I kind of jumped on the inside. "It was like magic because it was there and then poof it was gone!" she leaned forward to have her elbows resting on the front of the Ferris wheel as her chin was cradled by the palm of her hands. "There were also fireworks that made the night more beautiful" she kind of mumbled the sentence, but I caught each word.

As of on command to her words fireworks began to light up the night sky with arrays of color. I was leaned back with my one of my arm lazily resting on the arm rest as the other stayed next to me. My hand that was on the arm rest turned into a fist as I tried to keep myself calm.

"It was my first time experiencing the kind of fun the people do on earth" it was like she was in her own world. She was remembering the fun night she had with Robin and that caused something inside of me to snap. I was usually good at keeping my emotions in-check, but I reached my limit.

Without thinking I slide my mask up to where my mouth was the only thing exposed and then my other hand grabbed Starfire by the shoulder to pull her back so she was slammed against the cart's back, interrupting her sentence of Robin. In a quick movement I cup her chin so I could force her to turn her head to me and slam my lips on top of her shocked ones.

* * *

><p>The sudden kiss had my thoughts freeze as I placed my hands onto his chest and pushed him back. I watched as he slammed into the corner of the cart, causing it to swing a little with force, while he quickly adjusted his mask so I could not see his face.<p>

"What was that?" I shriek as I hold back the urge to shoot him with my star bolt. He didn't seem fazed at being thrown back as he fixed his sitting position.

"It's called a kiss" he answered with all seriousness.

"I know that," I barked as my eyes stayed glued to him. "Where I come from we use lip contact to gain knowledge like what I did to learn English on this planet."

"Well I don't need to learn English" his sarcastic response gave me the urge to hit him as I glared.

"I have the understanding that here it has more of a meaning"

"It can matter on the person." His answer was something I was not expecting, but before I was able to say anything else we reached the bottom and the ride stopped to let us off.

"Hope you guys enjoy your night" the young teenager spoke as he let us off. His eyes were glued to Red X's outfit as it was when we got on the ride.

"That was my first kiss," I blurted after him while I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away.

"You said you have kissed before to gain the ability to talk our language" he turned around causing me to let go of his arm. He stood straight making me have to look up a little to make eye contact as I took a few steps back. I couldn't read his expression due to the mask and for some reason it really annoyed me that he was wearing it.

"You're the one who forced the kiss on me," I began to speak with annoyance. "And as stated before it was not for knowledge purposes so why did you kiss me?" I saw him taking steps towards me and instead of backing away I held my stance. When I felt his arm brush against mine for the briefest of seconds I felt a warmth, but when it went away I twisted my head to see he wasn't stopping.

"Next time don't bring up the kid's name" I heard his words as he kept walking forward. I had the urge to run after him to get a more satisfying answer but someone calling my name distracted me.

"Starfire are you okay?" I saw Robin rushing towards me and all I could think about is if he saw Red X.

"Robin what are you doing here?" I gasped. If he saw me talking to Red X he may think I am betraying the team.

"When I got to the tower to do some work your words kept running in my head," he began as we stood face to face. "I don't want you to think that all I care about is catching the villains. I don't want to lose the fun we have as a team. We can have fun while we fight crime." A smile stretched across my face as I gave a nod of approval to what he said. "So, um, what do you want to do?" he smiled back as his cheeks turned lightly red. I grabbed his hand and led him toward the booths that held the games and food.

* * *

><p>'<em>In the end it will always be Robin'<em> I hatefully thought as I watched the two disappear in the crowd of people. My back turned away from the carnival while I walked into the woods that were a few feet away from all the commotion.

"But still I cannot stop thinking about you" I spoke to myself in disgust. I did not understand why I was so interested in the alien chick, the whole teen titans' team interested me, but there was something about her that peaked my interest more than the rest. I have my fun with the kid, but hearing only about him tonight made me reach my limit.

"At least you got to experience something else, cutie" I spoke to myself with a smirk while I transported.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS! I KNOW…I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH KEEPING UP STORIES LOL…BUT I DON'T FORGET ABOUT THEM.<p>

I LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE DAY THINK ABOUT HOW I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT IT TAKES A WHILE FOR ME….A LOT OF A WHILES…LOL

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED…I NEED TO THINK WHAT TO DO NEXT..I THINK MAYBE A LIBRARY SCENCE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…ILL THINK OF SOMETHING

I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL STICKING AROUND…ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY

LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO


End file.
